<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Dinosaurs and a Woman by LucindaAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692395">Two Dinosaurs and a Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM'>LucindaAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, NO Swearing, Nat is a good bro, No Smut, No angst (even if you squint), Pure, Reader loooooves her dinosaurs, Steve and Reader on a date, it's just fluff, unadulterated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been falling in love with you slowly for months. He loves the way you smile. The way you laugh. He even loves the way you tend to go barreling headfirst into danger when your protective nature gets in the way (though he loves that only grudgingly). But he loves you most when he gets to watch you from the background when he manages to surprise you. The way your smile gets even bigger and your laugh gets even more genuine.</p><p>That's why he took you to the dinosaur museum. After all, it's your favorite place to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Dinosaurs and a Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post I saw on Instagram that said; "Don't ever take me on a date to an aquarium because I will ignore you and spend the whole time looking at the fish". To which someone replied; "But, if you think about it, that's all the more reason to go. The person you're dating gets to sit back and watch you smile and have fun. All the while, he/she's falling deeper in love with you."</p><p>I changed it from fish to dinosaurs though because . . . Steve.</p><p>You get it. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gasped; eyes wide in excitement. “How did you know?” You demanded, swinging around to look at him. Steve shrugged nonchalantly and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans.</p><p>“I mighta talked to Nat.” He said.</p><p>You grinned in delight and spun back around, facing the front of the line again. By the time the two of you got to the ticket desk, you were practically jumping up and down with excitement.</p><p>Steve kept his head down, cap lowered over his eyes and sunglasses covering his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.</p><p>You made a sound of protest, but he shook his head. “Let me treat ya, doll.” He said sweetly.</p><p>You would have fought it harder, but your eyes had already been drawn away, taking a few of the displays close to the entrance.</p><p>Steve and the cashier shared a quick smile at your exuberance, before the cashier handed Steve your tickets and you all but pulled him towards the displays that had caught your eye.</p><p>“Come on!” You said, your hand holding his tighter as he stumbled behind you.</p><p>Steve laughed and did his best to resist the urge to sweep you into his arms. He only managed to resist when he realized that doing so might draw the attention that he was doing his best to avoid. He wanted to spend the day with you. Not with the crowds.</p><p>For the few hours, the two of you roamed around the museum looking at all the exhibits. Every now and again, you would mutter obscure facts under your breath or let out a surprised gasp of outrage when the museum had something wrong. Every time, Steve couldn’t help but let the smile on his face grow even larger.</p><p>He’d been slowly falling in love with you for months. You’d become like an addiction; one he had no intention of ever getting clean of. He loved the soft smiles that you would send his way. The ones that seemed to be crafted especially for him. He loved the way that your mind would wander whenever Clint or Tony cornered you, needing an ear to listen to some long-winded explanation about the latest suit or some over-exaggerated story about a mission gone wrong.</p><p>Mostly, though, he loved the peace that he found whenever he managed to snag a private moment with you. He could be himself with you without fear of being judged. Without fear of having to live up to imagined standards, centuries in the making.</p><p>Your attention never strayed too far from the exhibits. Steve didn’t mind. He could watch you here all day. You seemed to almost glow surrounded by the objects of your obsession.</p><p>It was a surprise to both of you when a voice came on overhead and told you that the museum would be closing in fifteen minutes.</p><p>You snapped out of your trance then. “Wha . . . how long have we been here?” You asked in surprise, glancing up at Steve’s face for the first time in at least an hour.</p><p>Steve glanced down at his watch. “Oh. Uh . . . about four hours.” He said in disbelief.</p><p>You winced and smiled sheepishly up at your date, only just now realizing how neglectful you’d been.</p><p>You squeezed his hand lightly as the two of you began making your way to the exit.</p><p>“You must regret listening to Nat now, huh?” You asked.</p><p>Steve glanced at you in confusion. ‘Why’s that, doll?” He asked.</p><p>You waved a hand through the air. “Oh . . . you know . . . I tend to get . . . lost when I’m here.”</p><p>Steve watched you for a moment before one of the biggest smiles you’d ever seen broke out on his face. He took a quick glance around the mostly empty room before he swept you into his arms and dipped you low, kissing you softly.</p><p>Though the kiss lasted only a few seconds, you were breathless when Steve spun you back to your feet. He leaned his head against yours and cupped your face in his hands.</p><p>“I enjoyed every second of it.” He muttered.</p><p>You blushed a deep red.</p><p>Steve pressed a quick kiss to your nose before he laughed and started pulling you towards the exit again. It took a moment for your heart to finally settle back into a normal rhythm.</p><p>“The kiss? Or the museum?” You asked suddenly.</p><p>Steve took one look at your face and knew exactly what you were asking. With a self-satisfied little smirk, he shrugged. “Which do you think?” He asked.</p><p>Your mouth gaped opened and you stared at him for a long moment.</p><p>Then, an evil smirk over your own spread across your lips. Without warning, you changed direction, pulling Steve towards one of the museum employees.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir?” You asked. The man glanced up. You pulled Steve up beside you before nudged him towards the poor, confused worker. “I’m afraid to say that one of your dinosaur's has wandered off. But don’t worry. I caught him for you.”</p><p>Steve choked beside you and you knew you had only seconds before he reacted. So, you smiled sweetly at the worker and quickly bolted out the side doors, racing out into the night.</p><p>As predicted, only moments later, the doors swung open again and you heard Steve laugh into the night. “Is that how it is, doll?” He called.</p><p>“That’s how it is old man!” You called back.</p><p>You knew you couldn’t outrun him forever, after all, the average dinosaur could run a predicted 27 miles an hour. Still, you thought as you quickly slipped into the night, it was fun to try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>